


Braiding Ties

by kyarorin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Pretend marriage, Requests, Social grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: An honest, mistaken assumption means Ulaz gets to put his spy training to use while simultaneously helping one stoic, and far too terse, fellow agent relax a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minibot_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibot_Love/gifts), [Dontgotone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/gifts).



> For my brooooooooooos.

The suite was serviceable enough, especially for two ‘diplomats that were the same species one of their hosts greatest threats. And while the two galra agents might have been truthful about their status as rebels and not under the control of the empire, it didnt mean the Lumosh trusted them or held them in great esteem. 

Still, Ulaz thought to himself, it was far nicer than he or Thace had expected. 

Though he expected his partner was going to have some trouble with the fact that there was only one bed.

As amusing as it was to him, Ulaz hadnt expected otherwise: The Lumosh didnt trust any species that put individuality above the good of all, and while Zarkon could rouse the greatest pride in their Empire, he still espoused that trust and affection for others was a great weakness.

And yet, their common enemy hadnt been able to break through the hive-like Lumoshs defenses precisely because they protected  _ anyone _ inside their galactic boundaries.

They were one of the few confederations still able to stand against Zarkon, and that was precisely why the two young agents were there.

Even if they didnt succeed in securing a working alliance with them, Ulaz and Thace could, at the very least, get supplies.

But first they had to show their hosts that they were truly different from their brethren and wanted to work with these aliens instead of conquer. 

Which meant showing a side of their species that Zarkon had spent the last ten thousand years trying to stamp out, especially the deeper into the Empire one got.

If he were truthful with himself, that was probably why Ukaz had been paired with the slightly more senior agent. Thace was from a long military line, deep within the Empire, and it... showed.

They knew they were likely to be watched, and it left the other galra even more closed off and stiff than usual while Ulaz unpacked and acted for all the world that this was normal. Their contact who traded with the Lumosh had said that the aliens did not trust singular entities at all; Ulaz had noticed their escorts were never,  _ ever _ alone.

Why all their previous attempts at contact had failed made a lot more sense after hed gotten the chance to simply observe the aliens in action. A lone Lumosh was a... damaged Lumosh..

He chuckled at his fellow agent as Thace went through whatever Ulaz unpacked and put them away in the provided storage space with a sort of stiff awkwardness.

"Relax," he murmured, pausing to gently grab onto the other agents long braid- a small, silent rebellion where neat grooming and military-style haircuts were practically required. "Think of this as a vacation. You dont have to be on guard all the time."

They werent near his family, Ulaz wanted to say as he pulled Thace towards the bed and nudged him to sit; he smiled when he noted that Thace had the smallest of frowns knitting his brows. 

Chuffing to himself, Ulaz sat himself behind his fellow agent and began to unbraid the others hair. 

So their hosts had mistaken them for a bonded pair? Thace might not be used to interacting peacefully with other cultures, but this was where Ulaz excelled. And this was something they definitely could use... and report back to Kolivan to send a senior agent who was bonded once if they succeed where others had failed.

But first. Some acting.

...and possibly some helping the other galra unwind. Ulaz knew little of what life was like for those at the heart of the Empire and much of it wasnt good. He gave Thace a soft, serene smile when the other galra grunted and looked back at him.

He leaned in close and murmured, "Just relax," loud enough and phrased innocuous enough to not be suspicious; nimble fingers finished unbraiding Thaces hair and he ran them through dark locks to untangle the worst of it. 

Slowly, Thaces shoulders loosened from their stiff posture and he leaned back into Ulazs hands when he gently massaged his scalp. He couldnt help but smirk when he heard and saw Thace sigh audibly and relax into him. 

The smirk softened into a smile as he let his fingers trail all the way down to the tips of Thaces hair; it was so soft, well taken care of, and something that probably drove Thaces military-bound family  _ nuts _ . 

"One moment," he murmured, leaning over to his pack and quickly getting out a brush. Might as well as do this properly.

\---

Thace hadnt expected the soft touch, even less, he hadnt except  _ his _ reaction to it, his eyes slowly falling shut and a sigh escaping his lips as relaxation washed over him. 

He hadnt had anyone close to him, let alone a stranger, brush his hair like this since hed been a young child. Before his family had forced him to cut his hair the first time. Each time Ulaz brought the brush all the way down his other hand smoothed out Thaces hair, then gently rubbed against the back of his neck.

Anyone else, even another agent, at any other time and Thace would have thrown them clear across the room.

Hands, claws,  _ anything _ dangerous close to such a vulnerable spot was grounds for a fight.

But- Ulaz was from a colony far from the Empires core, a place where the culture was more relaxed. Tainted, his military mother would say, by weak aliens and debilitating emotions like kindness and sympathy. 

He hadnt realized how much he had craved this sort of touch, especially now, after turning against the power of Zarkons Empire and fighting, subtlely to free the rest of the universe from his tyranny.

It left him far more relaxed than he had been in such a long time, and as unsettling as the thought was, he was beginning to trust the other galra more. 

Quite a feat for someone hed never been on a mission with before, but Ulaz had proven himself able to handle the Lumoshs penchant for physical affection, an ability Thace had quickly realized would help them immensely of the course of the weeks theyd be here. 

"Better now, love?" Ulaz said lightly and Thace almost stiffened back up again.

Before his traitorous body relaxed further into another long brush. He made a noncommittal noise of agreement while his mind raced. Intel on the Lumosh said they favored pairs or groups over singular persons, their guards had mentioned  _ they _ were bonded, they had been given a small suite with one bed...

Ah.

Ulaz had picked up on the Lumoshs assumption far faster than he had, and for all the two agents knew, their suite was also bugged. Using this might help them finish their mission successfully. 

It was hard to worry about what might happen to them if this on-the-fly ruse was discovered, especially when Ulaz started to massage his scalp and separate his hair into locks. He let Ulaz tilt his head and- and he didnt even blink with Ulaz rubbed the base of his ears before braiding his hair.

Thace sighed and leaned back into him- if this helped them negotiate an alliance or sanctuary with the Lumosh, then he was willing to play into it. (At least thats what he told himself. Bugged or not, no self-respecting galra, especially one from such a long military line, rebellious or not, should ever let a veritable stranger make them so vulnerable, and yet... )

(He wasnt willing to admit that he was  _ starving _ for touch.)

When Ulaz chuckled, Thace opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head when he realized that Ulaz had stopped... and hed just kept purring and leaning against the other galra.

The other galra leaned over Thaces shoulder and brushed his nose with the tip of his own braid, lips curled into an amused smirk. "There now, ready for bed."

Right. Once this mission was over he was going to wipe the  _ floor _ with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> BoM agents should no longer be allowed around explosive elements.


End file.
